Blood Lust
by Lonely Vigil
Summary: Y/Y YAOI! Yugi is a hunter, determined to take down Yami, a Vamp, but will feelings for Yami emerge?
1. First Kill

Hey…reposted this fic.  Decided to stop the jokes.  And yes, this fic is based off of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's creations.  Especially this first chapter.  But that is it.

So thank you for the reviews, and remember that Yami is treating like any other Hunter because Yugi hurt him in the last book.  So basically, he forgot about him, more accurately, shoved him into the furthest regions of his mind.

And it takes place a year after 'Don't Tell'.

_~ + ~_

Blood Lust

Chapter_01: First Kill

_~ + ~_

Yugi glanced around his surroundings carefully.  The fiends were sitting on the couch or leaning against the wall.  Unsuspecting mortals were mingling around with the leeches, chatting casually, or, in some cases, making out.  Here he was at one of the Vampires' circuits, the one that Yami ran with.

Yugi's eyes darkened at the thought of that Vampire.  Yami had managed to kill Sia, one of the most powerful witches in history.  And he also had some more…personal problems against Yami.

_Baka Vampire.  I _will _have my revenge! _Yugi thought angrily, closing his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Yami.  One of the most feared and despised vampires of all times.  Powerful as well.

Yugi wandered around casually, looking for Yami.  Even though he was outnumbered, he felt confident.  He could feel the long blade inside a spine sheath that was attached to his back, underneath a black, sleeveless, form fitting top.  Twin daggers were hidden inside each of his knee-high boots.  Black leather pants, a black, silver buckle belt choker on his wrists and neck completed the assumable.

But his 5' frame and wide, violet eyes gave him an air of innocence that made him appear vulnerable and easy prey. Huh.  Yeah, right, Yugi was anything but.

A rather handsome vampire made its way over to Yugi. He flinched slightly as the vampire got closer, its aura making Yugi's stomach do flip-flops. But Yugi hid his feelings, as his aura. He just smiled.

"Hello." Kaitos, Yugi had finally identified him, said slyly. 

"What are you doing here, one so beautiful as yourself should not go unescorted." Kaitos murmured. 

"Lets go somewhere more private." Yugi whispered huskily. 

Kaitos grinned as he led Yugi outside of the house into the darkness. He placed Yugi up against the wall, wrapping his arms around Yugi's slim waist. 

¤ Yugi's POV ¤

Being near this creature makes me want to vomit, but I hold it in. Tilting my head back, I know where his gaze would travel. But letting them drink my blood was farther than I would go. Reacting quickly, I drew the blade from my spine sheath and stabbed Kaitos in the heart. Doing so with a normal blade would only have healed instantly, but this was no ordinary blade. Sia herself had forged it with magic. 

I smirked darkly as I watched the Leech thrash silently beneath my blade.  Finally, he was dead, well, completely dead, seeing as his heart had stopped beating a long time ago. 

Suddenly, I felt another aura hit me, ten times more powerful than Kaitos. There was only one vampire at this bash with an aura that powerful: Yami. 

¤ Yami's POV ¤

I could see the witch flinch visibly beneath my aura. Ha. And I thought that Hunters could control their emotions. He turned around slowly, his own aura glowing brightly. 

Light and Dark. 

It was probably this moment that changed my life, but I will never know. 

"I want to thank you for disposing him. He was rather boring." I drawled. 

The little witch glared at me, narrowing his violet eyes. He was beautiful, delicate. Even innocent, even though he killed for a living. Maybe what I felt for him was because he looked so much like me. 

"What do you want, Leech?" The small one spat out violently. 

"Temper, temper." I grinned. Before he could react, I strengthened my aura, and weakened his. Forcing him against the wall, I sank my fangs into his neck. I could feel the power from this witch, Yugi as I had found out from his mind, flowing throughout my veins. I released reluctantly, but I wanted the boy to live. I had other plans for him. 

Aw, what the heck. Might as well give into temptation. He won't remember much of what happened.. 

I pressed my bloody lips to Yugi's, the coppery taste making it all the more sweet. His lips were trembling, as I pressed harder. Finally, I let go, much to my dislike, and teleported the both of us to an empty alley four blocks away.  But before I left, I carved the eye of Ra ( the eye on the puzzle.... ) on his upper arm with an ankh to the bottom right. this was my calling card. Besides the fact that no other vampire would touch him now for fear of my wrath, it gave the added bonus of disgracing him to the witch community.  I smiled. Life was good. 

¤ Yugi's POV ¤

I sat up groggily. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was killing Kaitos. The rest of the night was a blur. I was suddenly aware of a pain shooting down my right arm. I went into shock after I saw what was there. 

The Mark of Yami. 

What was I going to tell the others? That I killed one Leech and got claimed by another? And that that other was Yami? I just prayed to the Gods that it wouldn't scar, even though it probably would. But a question still lingered on my mind. 

Why did Yami spare me? 

_~ + ~_

Review and you shall be rewarded.


	2. Doubts

Blood Lust

Chapter_02: Doubts

_~ + ~_

Yugi had limped the 1.83 miles home. Apparently, Yami had not let Yugi go unscathed, and had gone as far as even destroying his car. 

'Stupid Yami' Yugi thought bitterly 'breaking my femur. And three ribs. And ankle, thumbs, and a minor concussion.' 

He had finally made it home, to the game shop where he lived with his grandfather, an Elder. Many witches sought his advice, and right now he was in Australia training new witches. The shop was merely just a cover, so that mortals wouldn't suspect anything. 

Yugi winced, but it wasn't caused by pain. He remembered that he still had trig homework. He loathed any form of math. 

Pushing the door open, he found himself to be trampled by his friends, or hunting partners. 

"Eurgh....." 

"Yug, are you okay man?" His best friend, Jou, asked. 

"Oh no!" Anzu voiced, "You're hurt!" 

"What happened?" A snowy white haired teen asked. 

"Yugi, what the Hell were you hunting last night?" Honda questioned. 

"Lay off him, shark boy." Mai exclaimed. "Lets get him over to the couch." 

Yugi could feel himself being picked up and being carried over to the couch. By this time he had closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. It couldn't have been all bad, excusing all of his injuries, since he woke up his morning with a smile on his lips. He was brought back to reality when he heard Jou call for Shizuka, his little sister and healer of the group. 

"What happened?" She questioned, a look of concern growing on her face. 

"We think he went to a bash last night and was outnumbered. Poor Yugi, he really   
shouldn't be hunting for vampires alone." Ryou's soft voice stated. 

Yugi flinched. He was NOT weak! He only got that injured because Yami had quicker reflexes than him. At least he had killed Kaitos, Yugi thought smugly. The group had been after him for several months but to know avail. By now the pain was lessening, Shizukas powers seemed to have increased. Opening his eyes slowly, he awoke to the faces of his friends.  He shakily sat up, gripping onto the arm rests for support. 

"Okay, Shizuka healed him, he's fine now. Now can I question him?" Honda demanded impatiently. 

"I guess...." Jou started. 

"Great. Yugi, what the hell were you thinking going to bash that violent without any backup?!?" Honda yelled. 

Since they didn't mention Yami's Mark, Yugi's guess was that they hadn't noticed.  His right arm was in full view. Still, Yugi didn't reply to Honda's question. 

"Well?! Answer me damnit!!!!" Honda yelled, lifting him off the couch. Yugi just glanced to the side. 

"Sheesh Honda, take it easy, it's not like Yugi got marked by one of the leeches." Jou said, trying to lighten the mood. 

This, Yugi took interest in. The mark was definitely there; it took up a good chunk on my upper arm. The pain was still fresh also. He wondered why they could not see it. He hadn't hidden it, had he? Maybe Yami did? But that wouldn't make sense! He was notorious for his hate of witches. This brought Yugi back to his original question: Why did Yami spare him?!?!?! 

"I'm sorry I went to the bash without you." Yugi said through clenched teeth. "I had a lead on Kaitos and I didn't have time to call for backup." 

"Well, what happened? Did he overpower you and give you those injuries?!" Honda had started up the interrogation again. 

Yugi smirked darkly in response. "No, of course not." Everyone sighed at that response. "I killed that that Leech with one blow. Wasn't quite hard really. I can't understand how you couldn't track Kaitos down. Took me only 2 hours." Yugi finished smugly, a look of content on his face. 

At this, the entire group was in shock. Truth was that the little Circle had never really given Yugi a part in the hunt. They always believed he was too weak.  This was why Yugi often went out on his own to kill the vampire the Circle had been after for a while. And Yugi _always_ got his prey. It was a fact, though the group overlooked it, that Yugi was one of the deadliest vampire hunters alive. It usually took him about a day to find his prey. 

"You-you what?" stuttered Anzu. 

"Are you sure you killed Kaitos? We've been after him for months, how could you find him in less than a day?" Ryou asked, stunned. 

"There is no way that that runt could kill Kaitos. No way." Honda stated. 

"Oh yeah? If a runt like me couldn't kill a big, bad vampire like Kaitos, then how could I get this?" Yugi said, in a sing-song/kiddy voice, pulling out a   
golden talisman with many precious gems embedded into its surface from his   
pocket. 

"Oh. My. Gods. Ra! Kaitos never leaves this behind! He stole it from Lea three centuries ago!" Mai exclaimed. Lea was another famous which. She invented many spells to capture or track down vampires, and also killed Seth, one of the first vampires to disgrace the earth. 

Yugi smirked ( he does this quite often, ne? ), maybe now he would get the recognition he deserved. Wrong again. 

"Congratulations, Yugi!" Anzu cheered. 

"Yeah, right." Honda scoffed "Another witch or vampire more than likely killed Kaitos, and Yugi just found his talisman." 

"Well," Ryou started "He WAS the weakest one during our training. Couldn't even pick up the trail of a vampire, and his reflexes would've gotten him killed." Ryou's face softened. "I'm sorry mate. But Honda does have a point." 

The rest of the group reluctantly agreed. Honda was the leader of the Circle, and he was also the most knowledgeable about vampires. 

This definitely pissed off Yugi. They NEVER believed him! Oh Honda, he's so great! Honda, lets go ask his advice! I'm sure Honda wouldn't approve! Yugi mimicked in his mind. Honda was the main reason why the others doubted his abilities. That, and the training. It had been Yugi's first time in any matter involving vampires, and he had been, clumsy. Just because he was the descendent of the great Sugoroku ( is that how you spell it? ) Motou Yugi was supposed to excel the first time he did it. Ha! 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room." Yugi said rather coldly, shoving past his friends and stalking up the stairs to his room. 

~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~ 

I threw myself down on my bed, wishing to forget all my problems. I glanced over to my desk, the black laptop blinking signaling me that I have mail. Half heartily I dragged myself over to the desk and opened my laptop.

'Voice Recognition?'

"Yugi Motou"

'Confirmed.  Task?'

"I want to check my e-mail."

The message shocked me. 

Sender:  Daemon_Lord@Kiyomi.net 

Subject:  Silent Eyes

Message Sent:  3-18-04 at 19:45:13

Message:  I'm watching you…

The message was sent just a minute ago.

Kuso.

I whirled around, facing the mirror. How had he gotten my e-mail?! My eyes were bloodshot, but I wasn't paying attention to that. The air behind me wavered a bit, turning darker. A form appeared, Yami's. Confidently, he towered above me, staring into my eyes through the reflection. 

"What do you want?" I hissed. 

"Nothing." Yami whispered huskily "Not yet, anyways." 

_~ + ~_

Oooo…a cliffie.  Am I evil or am I evil?  Okay, you know the drill.  Review and I'll post.


	3. Blood Tinted Kiss

I must thank you for the reviews…but remember, Don't Tell was written _after _this fic, after I deleted it so that I had no reference.  Actually, they were supposed to be two separate fics.  I know that I should be grateful towards all of you for reviewing, but last time the fic was posted, I got an average of 25 reviews **per chapter**.  Now I get about 20.  Not that much of a difference, but oh well.

Read on my tomodachis.

_~ + ~_

Blood Lust

Chapter_03: Blood Tinted Kiss 

_~ + ~_

¤Yami's POV¤

"What do you want?" The little one hissed at me. You have to admire him; I've met many witches that would've been paralyzed with fear by now. I smirked. 

"Nothing, not yet anyways." I murmured. 

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" The little witch spat out. 

"I mean that I still have plans for you." I said exasperated. 

"What plans?" 

Ra, for such a tiny witch, he sure asked a lot of questions. But, never-the-less Yugi was still a stunning specimen. Even though he had changed out of the complete leather attire - (pause for a moment to drool at that thought...okay )he had changed into a pair of baggy sweats and a some-what tight black long sleeve shirt. He still had a choker on. Yugi was gorgeous. (authoress nods head enthusiastically) 

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" I purred. 

I stepped forward effortlessly. "Now, Yugi, you wouldn't be thinking about killing me with those spring-loaded daggers inside of your sleeves, now would you?" I warned, taking immense pleasure at the flicker of surprise and fear that crossed Yugi's face.  He drew back, and sat down on his bed. 

"Wait until my - " Yugi started 

"Friends?" I finished. "They won't bother us..." 

"What have you done to them?" The little one hissed. 

"Nothing, I just placed a sleeping spell on them. They'll wake up in a day or two." I grinned maliciously. 

The little one seethed. I tried hard not to grin. My mind wandered back to the witches in the living room. Many vampires feared this Circle, but I'm starting to believe that Yugi, not by the other morons, causes their fear. They didn't even sense my presence until it was too late. I smirked at the memory. I returned my attention back to Yugi, who was still sitting on his bed, starring at me. 

¤Yugi's POV ¤

Yami had spaced out, but I was not strong enough to take him on, even when he was unprepared. Yet, anyways. I took this time to study him, to see if I could detect any weaknesses. Maybe this moment changed my life. I will never know. Because it was this moment that I noticed how beautiful he was. I quickly shook that idea out of my head. He was a **VAMPIRE**! How could I think that? All vampires had a certain deadly beauty; it came in handy when they were hunting down their pray. But Yami was, well, _more_. His eyes held a knowing and at the same time, a hunger for everything that they had no knowledge on. 

I snapped out of my daze when Yami came out of his. 

Glaring at him, I asked, "Why is your mark not visible to my friends?" 

"Your _friends_?" Yami asked incredulously, obviously faked. "You mean the friends that doubt you ability because of when you began to train? The friends that believe you stole Kaitos's talisman after another killed him just to make them believe you killed? The same friends that eat up every word that pointy banged freak tells them?" Yami scoffed. 

"It is not visible to them because you have subconsciously hidden it." Yami smirked. " Your powers are growing, but they aren't strong enough." He finished. 

"H-how do you -?" I stuttered. How had he known about my friends? He had a point, I hated to admit it, but he had a point. 

"I can read your mind, Yugi. And I know what I just said was true. You're starting to doubt your friendship. You know that the only reason that they put up with you is the fact that Sugoroku Motou is your grandfather." Yami taunted. 

I tensed. Of course, I have thought of that possibility before, but I never believed it, maybe Yami IS - no, I can't let that Leech turn me against my friends. 

"_Get out of my room_." I hissed. Yami just focused his eyes onto mine, before shimmering out of my room. I sighed, relived that he was gone. Soon, the hairs on the back of my neck were up, as I felt someone grab my arm and twist it violently behind my back. I let out a small cry of surprise and pain when I heard the sickening crack of the bones in my arm breaking. 

The creature turned me around so that I faced him. 

Yami. 

I glared at him, trying to strengthen my aura. But he just diminished the light growing around me as his own aura grew around him, a dark void which nothing could escape. Struggling, I tried to escape his grasp. But I couldn't - his aura was sapping my energy. Yami grinned darkly as he impaled my lips with his own. Forcing himself down upon me, I was unable to escape due to his hard grip. I could feel his canines transform into fangs against my lip, cutting them open. He pulled away slowly, only to come back again to lick the blood away from my lips. I shivered involuntarily, surprised that I wanted more. 

¤Yami's POV¤

I could feel him shiver beneath me. I enjoyed this - I had finally found a toy with which I could injure repeatedly and fulfill my most inner desires. ( no lemon!!!!!!!!!! not yet, maybe later if I feel like it......in a separate chapter )His blood tasted sweeter than the last time, more potent. I forced open his lips with my tongue, running it against the surface of his teeth. The small one complied with my desires, parting his mouth slightly, gaining my tongue entrance. 

I played around in his mouth, tasting the insides. Running my tongue on the roof of his mouth, I felt Yugi moan a little, pushing his hips into mine. 

Resisting the urge to continue, I pulled away, and let my aura reduce to its normal state. For the heck of it, I broke 3 of his fingers on his left hand. 

Chuckling slightly at the dazed condition Yugi was in, I transported myself back to my home about 30 miles from the outskirts of town. 

Still reliving the past moments in my mind, I felt another presence around me. 

"Seto, how nice of you to visit me. We hardly see each other." I state, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The other vampire smirked. 

"Yami, you haven't lost your touch in the 3000 years I've known you." Seto chuckled. 

"Seto, I know why you're here. What do you want this time?" I said coldly. He only came when he wanted a favor done. 

"Oh Yami! How could you think such a thing? I would never ask anything of you!" Seto said with fake innocence. 

I glared at him. 

"Fine." Seto pouted. "What I wanted to know, what is your interest in the Motou boy? There is a large bounty on his head." Seto grinned darkly. 

_~ + ~_

Do you like it so far?  Want me to continue?  Review and make me a happy camper or go screw your crap.  My friend came up with that yesterday…rather comical at the time.


	4. Bounty

Blood Lust

Chapter_04: Bounty 

_~ + ~_

"What do you mean?" Yami hissed, his power flaring, making Seto flinch. 

"I mean," The brown haired man said cooly,"that after the little witch killed off Kaitos, Pegasus got mad." Seto smirked. 

"What does that freaky haired bastard have to do with Yugi?" Yami growled. 

"Pegasus had a certain relationship with Kaitos. (Not yaoi! Think business! ) After he was killed off, Pegasus was pissed at having lost such a valuable partner. Now he's offering a bounty for little Yugi, dead or alive." Seto grinned darkly. 

"How much?" Yami said coldly. 

"Power. Immense amounts of power." Seto said, fully enjoying the look of slight horror on Yami's face. 

"You don't mean - " 

"Yes. Shadow Powers. Pegasus has somehow tapped into the Shadow Realm, drawing its powers into himself." 

"That's impossible! The Shadow Realm was sealed when I gave up my life! When I became one of the damned...." Yami's voice trailed off. 

"Even if you were thinking about having a Blood Claim, it wouldn't help." Seto said, reading Yami's mind. "You know that there are some out there willing to do anything for power." 

"But would it protect him?" Yami retorted. 

"A little" Seto said slyly, " Are you planning to join the hunt?" 

"NO! You actually think that I will help that evil bastard get what he wants?" Yami spat "You're crazy." 

"Hmmm....that rivalry between you two hasn't lessened over the years, has it?" 

"No fucking way." Yami snarled. 

"Well Yami, that's all. I'll be leaving you now to your thoughts on your new 

love toy." Seto winked. Yami growled. 

"Wait! Seto! Are you going after the boy?" 

All Yami got in response was a telepathic 

I wouldn't dream of it.......... 

_~ + ~_ 

¤Yugi's POV¤

Eurgh.... What happened? The last thing I can remember was yelling at Yami to get out of my room, and then I felt pain. That is still here. I moaned, the pain still there. But yet, through the slowly going away pain, I felt happy. I'm not sure why, though. The last time I was with Yami, well, after he abandoned me in the ally, I had felt the same way. Why? That was the main question on my mind. 

Wait. 

Oh Ra. 

He didn't. 

He wouldn't. 

AND I LIKED IT?!?!?!?!??!?!?! 

Gagging, I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I rushed to the bathroom as fast as the pain would let me. As I reached to sink, I emptied the acid accumulating in my mouth. Quickly, I drank half of the bottle of family-sized mouthwash, gurgling thoroughly until the mintyness began to burn my mouth. 

Peering at the full-length mirror attached to the bathroom door, I gazed at myself. My right, the pain still fresh, was cradling my left arm. My black clothing was disheveled and my eyes bloodshot. Groaning, I remembered that my friends wouldn't wake up for at least a day, and that meant no healing by Shizuka. 

Ra, my life sucks. 

Why would Yami, KISS *shudder* me? 

Eurgh. 

Why hadn't he just killed me? Yami is stronger than me, why didn't he take that chance? Why? 

It seems that all of my questions now are ' Why?'. 

Why did he spare me? Why did he do what he did? Why is he doing this to me? 

I headed back to my bed, head reeling with unanswered questions. Collapsing onto the soft mattress, I fell into a blissful sleep numbing the confusion and pain into nothingness. 

_~ + ~_ 

The Next Morning....

_~ + ~_

Yugi awoke groggily, his pain still there, but only when he moved. Groaning, he made his way down the stairs only to find his friends asleep in the exact same place where they had been before Yami appeared. Yugi walked into the living room wondering when they were going to wake. 

After thirty minutes, Yugi sighed as he sat down on the over-stuffed couch next to Jou. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jou rolled over onto his lap, drooling and muttering sleepily about lemon meringue pies. 

'That's it!' Yugi thought firmly. 'If they aren't going to wake up anytime soon, then I will have to try to heal this myself, or get a cast.' Yugi shuddered. Usually he healed quickly with minor injuries, not as fast as a vampire of course, but not with injuries that were to severe. Then only Shizuka could heal him; she was the best healer in the country right now. But that option was out of the question. 

"Well, if she isn't able to do it, and I don't have the power to heal myself, the I guess it's to the doctors." Yugi grimaced, speaking to no one in particular. 

Witches hated doctors. Doctors have abandoned the natural remedies and magic for high tech devices and alien substances that only worked half the time. And slowly. 

Sighing, Yugi opened the door to the game shop, switched the sign to closed, and left for the hospital. 

~ + ~

I won't write about the doctors, in geometry I learned that you are 9,000 timesmore likely to get killed by a doctor than a gun owner. *shudder*

~ + ~

Yugi walked out of the hospital, with a cast, but a small hole in his pride. 

He made his way to the park, not eager to go home. Yugi sighed as he looked at his surroundings. The park was gigantic, almost 5 square acres. Right now he was in a secluded spot, surrounded by bracken and various trees. A brook was babbling nearby, its cool water running deep. That was where Yugi headed. 

There was a gigantic rock in the middle of the stream, with a flat top. It was virtually impossible to reach it without jumping on the moss-covered stones leading up to it. That was where Yugi headed. 

He laid down on the flat surface, one arm behind his head, the other with his cast on top of his stomach. Yugi glanced up, the willow tree's branches swaying gently in the wind. The gentle zephyr carried the songs of the birds nesting in the trees. Small beams of sunlight played off of Yugi's skin. 

He let his mind go and body draw power from the earth, as he lay there, unmoving. 

He was at a protected haven, no one but him was allowed without his consent, so was the will of the Powers. 

Yugi was finally at peace. 

_~ + ~_

Another old chappie, I know, but only one more and from then on they are new!

Well, actually, I'm changing the ending to the next chappie, so you just have to wait!


	5. Awakening

Blood Lust

Chapter_05: Awakening

_~ + ~_ 

Yugi had woken up from his peaceful slumber. His innocent, amethyst eyes opened to view the world around him. The sun was beginning to set, as were the birds preparing to sleep. Yawning, Yugi stretched as he sat up. Climbing down the rock carefully, he hopped onto the first stepping-stone, making his way across the stream. 

His arm was better, probably fully recovered by now. He needed the cast no longer. This was a good thing, considering that Yugi's arm itched like hell right now. He took a switchblade from his back pocket and easily cut open the cast, removing the itching arm gently. 

Wondering whether his friends had awoken, Yugi easily sprinted out of the clearing, dumping the cast in a nearby trashcan. His golden bangs flew into his face, his hair bending back from the wind. Yugi's Black sweats and long sleeve shirt kept him warm from the slowly cooling air. His eyes opened in enjoyment, tears streaming down his face from the icy wind. Yugi loved to run, at least when he did it for fun. Being a witch also its perks - they were stronger, faster, and smarter than mortals. 

Panting, Yugi finally reached the edge of the park. 

¤ Yugi's POV ¤

I looked at the slowly setting sun. Hues of purples, pinks, yellows and reds painted the sky. The clouds seemed to form a dance as the breeze moved them around. I sighed. I haven't relaxed this much since I went through training five years ago. 

Turning, I headed home, part of me hoping that my friends were awake, the other hoping that they were still asleep, wanting to be alone. 

I opened the door to the game shop, leaving the sign on closed. As I entered the living room, I found that nothing had changed; save the fact Jou had stopped ranting about pies and had now managed to roll halfway across the room, still drooling. 

Carefully, I stepped over the bodies on the ground and made my way into my room. There was another e-mail on my laptop. 

Walking over to my desk, I plopped down in my black chair. Mostly everything in my room was black. A black laptop and printer on top a black desk. My bed was mattress on the ground covered in black sheets and comforter, but it had several velvet blood red pillows strewn about its surface. Black walls, T.V., bookshelf and dresser completed the motif. The only source of color I had in my room was a bright red lava lamp sitting on my desk and a silver lamp across from it. Of course, there were the crystals that resided on my bookshelf, including my favorite tracking method: a crystal orb. It had a dragon curling around its base, ruby studs for eyes glaring menacingly at anyone who came near it. I had perfected the art of scrying, so it was easy to track down any vampire who was not strong enough to block me. 

( I made up his room, this is NOT what his room actually looks like ) 

Turning my attention back to the screen, I scanned my messages. 

Junk. 

Junk. 

Junk. 

You may be a winner. 

Junk. 

Jii-chan. 

I read that message quickly before deleting it. Nothing new, just Jii-chan checking up on me. 

Junk. 

Yami. 

Oh shit. 

I still haven't figured out how he had gotten my e-mail. 

I scanned it quickly. 

Sender:  Daemon_Lord@Kiyomi.net 

Subject:  Warning

Message Sent:  3-20-04 at 18:41:55

Message:  They're after you so watch out.

Why had he sent it? 

Who was after me?

Why the hell didn't he give me a straight answer?!

Does he enjoy seeing me confused? 

If that was his purpose, then he succeeded. More questions to add to my list concerning Yami. 

I shook my head, trying to clear it, but to no avail. It was useless. I had Yami on my mind, and I couldn't get him off of it. Sighing, I shut down the computer and headed to the shower. I let the hot water flow over my body, soothing my tense muscles. 

My hand traveled down to my growing erection, I ran it up and down   
my shaft emitting a small moan. 

Fully relaxed, I kept stroking myself, thinking of no one in particular. I was   
so near. I rubbed my thumb over the head in small circles, precum oozing out.   
Groaning, I wanted more. Pumping my manhood fast, I started to pant, screaming   
out a name that I didn't realize. Cum shot out and sprayed the shower. 

Panting, I clung to wall. 

Who's name had I called out? 

Who? 

I thought back. 

I had called out Yami. 

That fact shocked me. 

Did I have feelings for him? 

That was impossible! He wasn't even alive! 

Witches weren't supposed to have any relationship with the Leeches besides   
mortal enemies. 

So why did I feel this way towards Yami? 

¤ Normal POV ¤

Still confused, and disturbed, Yugi turned off the water, the steam in the bathroom slowly beginning to subside.  He grabbed his towel, and headed into his room.  Yugi had already finished his homework, so he pretty much had the rest of the night free.  And it was only 7.  Fun.

Now what? He thought impatiently.

Everyone else is probably still asleep.  Oh well, might as well check on them.  Now doesn't that sound like heaps of fun? He thought cynically.

Figuring what the hell, he made his way downstairs into the living room.  They were starting to wake.

Kuso.  I was hoping they were still asleep.  But then the longer they were asleep the more questions they would ask.  Especially Honda…Yugi made a face at this thought. 

Approaching his friends, he found, to his amusement, Jou lying in a puddle of his own drool, kicking his legs out and whimpering.

Puppy was the first thing that came to Yugi's mind at the sight of Jou.  He had to grin at that thought.  And then he took out his camera and snapped away.  Double benefits of blackmail and selling to the student body.  Easy money.

He laid back against the couch, watching his 'friends' get up.  First came Anzu, then Honda, Ryou, Shizuka, and then Jou.  It was several minutes before any of them could speak.  This amused Yugi to no end.

Ryou was the first to speak.

"How long have we been down and out?" He implored, brown eyes widening in confusion. (Kawaii!!!!!!! *huggles*)

"Uhhh…about a day, I think." Yugi replied.

"No way!" Jou exclaimed.

Glaring, or at least attempting to, Jou exclaimed.

Glaring, or at least attempting to, Yugi threw the newspaper at Jou.  His eyes widening considerably, he began to ask another question when Honda interrupted.

"How the Hell did we sleep for a day straight without even knowing?!"

Yugi glared, turned, and headed up to his room, but before uttering one word: "Yami."

_~ + ~_


	6. Black Envelope

Wow…so many reviews, over a hundred…now, low and behold, a _brand new chapter_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*starry eyes* I love all of you people…but why are so many girls attracted to yaoi couples?  Besides the obvious kawaiiness factor.  Just something to chew on.

And, um, please forgive my complete ignorance of the Japanese school system, hehe. ^_^u            It's going to be based on my own…kinda.

**_~ + ~_**

Blood Lust

Chapter_06: Black Envelope

_~ + ~_

Yugi yawned and stretched his cramped limbs. (a/n: kawaii!!!!)  Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yugi stood up and made his way over to the shower, glancing at the clock on his way out.  Red numbers glowed 5:45 AM.

_Ugh.  To early.  Me no wanna go to school._

After a quick shower, he made his way over to the closet, throwing on whatever appealed to him.  Black sleeve-less shirt, blue jacket, and blue, leather pants.  They could take away his black, but not his leather.  Now, time to leave before the others came to pick him up.

Quietly, he grabbed his books, shoved them into his backpack, along with some money, and dashed out of the Kame Game Shop.  He looked at his watch; 6:20.

_Great!  They won't be here for another 10 minutes! _Yugi thought gleefully.

The only problem with leaving early was that he had _way _too much time to do nothing at school.  And that usually meant getting cornered by one of the senseis and being forced to do tasks around campus.  Eurgh.  Life was cruel. 

But it took him about 10 minutes walking to school, 15 if he took his time, 20 if he went really, _really_ slow.  So he set off, headphones in place, listening to Ayumi Hamasaki for whatever reason. 

(A/N:  I just started listening to her a couple weeks ago…)

Humming along to _Trauma_, he pictured a pair of crimson eyes in his head, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

Realizing whom he was picturing, he mentally kicked himself in the head.

_Baka Yugi!_ He chided himself mentally. _You are **not** supposed tot think of a Vampire that way!_  _It's just wrong!_  _You are a **Hunter**, not prey, and you **will not fall for a Leech!!!!**_

**_Except for maybe Yami…._**

_Urusei_.

**_Make me_.**

_Why am I talking to my self???_

**_Are you asking me?_**

_Wouldn't that be asking myself?_

How would I know, I'm not you 

_Yes you are!_

It's a figure of speech, durh! 

_Whatever._

Yugi shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  Glancing up, he saw that he had reached the school.  Taking off his headphones, he made his way up the stairs and into the prison they called school.  He shuddered.

¤ Yugi's POV ¤

I headed over to my first period class, Literature (English, basically).  Oh joy.  And my teacher, Tenshii-sensei, was not what her name suggested.  Sure it meant angel, but it had an extra 'i', a small, but noticeable difference. (My English teacher is Miss Angell, but some call her Miss Devil.  She's okay, just creepy for a 22 year old.)  Hehe.  She was a red-haired devil with auburn eyes, with a hyper personality that would make her burst out in song or dance or a weird sound, and wore the same outfit over, and over, and _over _again!!!!!

Sighing, I make my way down the halls towards my locker, hoping the day would go by fast.

Reaching it, I spin the lock.

_38…………16………24…*click*!!!_

Upon opening of the locker, a small, black envelope falls out and gently flutters to the ground.  My curiosity getting the better of me, I reach down, gently clasping the letter between two fingers.

I looked up.  No one was around.

Carefully lifting the tab up, I pull the letter out and unfold it.  It is written on a creamy paper, and the script was in bold, swift letters written in crimson ink.

_Yami………_

_Get over yourself_

_Shut up_

_………fine………_

Grinning slightly, I begin to read.

_Yugi,                                                                _

_You are invited to an exclusive bash _

_at Las Noches on April first at nine._

_Don't be late; you don't want to upset your host._

_After all, how can a Hunter pass up such a chance?_

_You may bring your friends,_

_They will provide some mildly interesting entertainment…_

_                                                                                                ~ Yami_

And he expected me to come?  Well, of course I would, and the rest of my circle _had_ been trying to get an invite to this particular bash for a while…and they _would_ go if an opportunity presented itself…

But then again the bash was on April fools, an American holiday, what if the entire thing was a trap?  

And despite all of my dislike for vampires, I couldn't help but trust Yami.

_Maybe he'll be wearing leather…_I thought dreamily, slightly drooling.

_No!!! Bad Yugi, very bad Yugi!  Don't think such thoughts about Yami in leather…*drool* …this sucks …_

Shaking my head, I look down at my watch, 6:40.  Class started in twenty minutes, and people were already walking in.

Including my friends.  Kuso.

And there they were, walking down the hall, all looking pissed, except for Ryou.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou called, a grin plastered on his face.

"Where were you today?  We waited outside of your house for ten minutes before we decided to leave!"  Anzu exclaimed, frowning, her eyes seeming to grow cold. (I should have left her as prey instead of a hunter…)

"I woke up early, took a shower, and left." I explained coldly.

"Well, why the hell didn't you wait for us?!  You're grandfather would have killed us if we didn't come with you to school!!!!"  Honda yelled.

That struck a chord.  Was that the reason they put up with me?  Because I was Sugoroku's grandson?!?!  Damn, Yami was right.  Bloody Vampire.  That was it; I was no longer putting up with these bakas!!!

"You want to know why?" I ask coldly, letting my aura flare up slightly, so they could feel it dancing upon their skin.  They never knew how powerful I became, and they were going to find out.  Using my mind, I 'convinced' everyone in sight to leave, giving us some privacy.

"Yes." Hondas stated simply, glaring at me.  But I could feel his confidence waver, my power affecting him.

"You bakayaros have been pushing the limit, always putting me down, never accepting the full extent of my power."  I doubled the size of my aura again.

"Always rejecting my accomplishments, and then praising that pathetic excuse for a hunter Honda!" I spat.

"And you know what?" My voice asks, dangerously low.  "I am sick of your pathetic little group, and I am denouncing my role, what ever it may be, in your circle."

I finally unleash my aura, making them shudder and cringe away from me in fear.  I fire a bolt of energy at Honda first, watching him convulse in pain.  Anzu followed, and then Jou.  Shizuka didn't attend this school, and so that left Ryou.  Poor, sweet, innocent Ryou.  I was like him, in some ways still am.  Hesitating, I lower my arm, he shouldn't be harmed, and he is now the under-dog of the group.

The power subsides, leaving three unconscious.  Turning to Ryou, I held out my hand.  He looked at me with wide eyes, most likely wondering why I spared him.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Literature if we don't hurry up."

He takes my hand, and I pull him up.

"Why?" He asks softly.  I turn around, facing the snowy haired boy.

"To which question?  I will answer one for now, so choose carefully."

"Why did you not harm me?"

"I used to be like you."

Turning around, we both make our way quietly to our class, side by side, hoping that the other would be happy.

_~ + ~_ 

Sappy ending, but who cares?  Reviews please!!!!  And tell me if you want a lemon.  Or if you want a role in the fic.  Say this in the review, not in e-mail.


	7. Prelude

Damn.  So many reviews...where do you people find the time?  Not that I'm complaining, though…  So there _will_ be a Lemon, but posted on adultfanfiction.net, when I get around to creating an account there.  And writing the lemon.  Hehe.  Another thing, if you wanted the role in the story, please put down your/character's name!  I do not feel like using your screen names or whatever they are.  And a description, it doesn't have to be elaborate.  And there may be some gore, and hopefully some Honda-bashing, if I can get around to it, and if not, there will be in the next chapter.  Sorry for waiting so long!!!!!

DemonSurfer, you're in this fic, but, uh, you have a new name, kinda.  Hope you don't mind! ^_^u  And you're a girl in the fic, and if you're not, then I'm sorry, and if you are, then, I'm happy! ^_^

I do not own YuGiOh (if I did, there would be a lot more yaoi and A LOT Anzu bashing!), Amelia Atwater-Rhodes creations, and Serial Experiments Lain.

_~ + ~_

Chapter_07: Prelude

_~ + ~_

¤ Yugi's POV ¤

Damn.

Why did I blow up at them?  I mean, it was fun and all, but now how am I going to get them to go to that bash?  How...?  

I glance over to the silver haired boy next to me.

_Ryou…_  

Perfect.  I smirk.  He is still accepted by *them*.

My gaze still lingering on his gentle features, I cannot help but pity this boy.  Soon, he would go through the same pain that I went through just to prove myself.  

Again, crimson flashed through my mind.

_Why?!?!  Why did that _leech_ plague my mind so much!!!!!!!!_

Pissed, I gaze at the clock.  3:56.   4 more minutes.  

(Tell me if I'm wrong, but does school in Japan end at four?) 

I glance at Kanako.  Pft.  Fooling around as always.  Baka na ningen.  Now she (are you a she…?) was throwing spitballs at the sensei.  I guess she was trying to see how many she could land on his head without him noticing.  Right now it was six and still counting.

How she ever became a top ranked Hunter was beyond me.  Went by DemonSurfer.  Though she didn't look it, she was tough, but didn't have any extra abilities like I did.

And lucky me.  She was in my Literature class as well.  Oh the joy. 

The Sensei looked at the door, and there they were, all looking like they had a major hang over.  He got really angry, his face turning red and his cheeks puffing up.  Kind of like a red chipmunk.  Yelling at them, he said that they had two hours detention after school for the next week for coming to class late and drunk.

I sniggered.  Life was good.

Looking at the clock, I realized the bell was going to….*_Rrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!*_

Damn clock.

Grabbing my backpack, I made my way down the hall and to the main entrance.

Kuso.  It was raining.  And I had to walk home because _someone_ had destroyed my car.  And I had no umbrella.  The Gods were against me.  

Sighing, I go down the steps, mentally preparing myself for the half-mile trek home.

¤ Kami's POV ¤

Crimson eyes followed the small figure run through the storm.

_Why am I still feeling for that boy?!?!  _The shadow thought fruitlessly.

_I thought I locked away all those emotions!!!!_  He sighed.  He knew he would have never succeeded in forgetting that boy  - he meant too much to.

_Yugi…_He thought _If only I could hold you again…but at least I shall see you on the first…only 7 more days' mou hitori no boku…_

With that, he melted into the darkness.

_~ + ~_

Yugi had finally made it home, soaking wet, but still, he was home.  His Jii-san was supposed to have returned to day.

He'd better have not returned, or else he'll have some explaining to do as to why he didn't pick me up…

Taking his shoes off, he made his way to the shower, stripping himself of the wet leather. (a/n: *drools…. * should I write a shower scene?  Hmm…let me think about it.)

The hot water poured down his cold body, steam rising up on contact with the cool skin.  Yugi sighed; a lot of his stress had disappeared that day, with yelling at his former Circle and attacking them.  But then he had to run home, walking was much to slow, home in the pouring rain.

Eh, life was cruel.

Then there was that one point where Yugi felt a pair of eyes on him.  But the rain was so hard that he couldn't see a thing.  But that feeling only lasted for a few seconds.

It didn't matter anymore.  He was home, and trying to figure out how to manage to give those baka hunters the invitation…he would need Ryou's help, but that might be hard to convince him.

_I'll work on him later.  _He thought, turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around him.  

Stepping out of the bathroom, cold air hit him fast, steam coming off his body.  Shivering, he made his way to his room, shutting the door.  Time to let his hand become his best friend.  Again.  (why did I write that…?)

Damn that drop-dead sexy Yami.

¤ Ryou's POV ¤

School had let out a bit early, thanks to the major storm.  I wasn't as much relived, as I was confused about what Yugi had told me…

_I used to be like you…_

What did he mean?  What was he like?  I'm too confused!!!  Damn that Yugi…it caught me off guard when he blasted a large amount of pure energy at our friends…out friends…or are they just my friends?  They never gave a second glance at Yugi, just accepting him into the group.  Were they even my friends?  And was that what Yugi meant?

Whatever the reason, I was just glad he didn't attack me.  Maybe I should talk to him more often…to get on his good side and learn more about him.  

I've known him for over a year, and yet I know nothing about him except his age, name, and address.

_I've been a bad partner and a horrible friend…_I thought dejectedly. 

Tomorrow, tomorrow I will make it up to him, I thought grinning.  But now, homework.  Kuso.  Eh, I'll just check my e-mail first.

All hunters had voice-operated computers, made life easier.

The screen flickered to life, casting a blue glow on my room.  My room.  Four white walls, a skylight, mattress, desk, laptop, printer, and a bookshelf filled with odds and ends.  Of course, I had a closet, but that wasn't a visible feature.

'Welcome to Navi' The voice droned.

'Voice recognition?'

"Ryou"

'Confirmed.  Task?'

"I want to check my e-mail.'

The computer whirred, brining up my account.  Four messages.

Junk.

Chain Letter.

Sakura.  Sakura?!?!  How did she get my e-mail?!?!?!  Freaky stalker…

Yugi.

Yugi E'd me? Huh.  He never did before…I wasn't even sure if he remembered it.  Now what did he send me…?

Sender:  Shinigami@Kiyomi.net 

Subject:  Welcome to the Opacus

Message Sent:  3-21-04 at 18:05:54

Message:  I have a favor to ask, Ryou.  I was able to procure an invitation for the bash on   the first of April, and I want you to come, as well as the others in your circle.  Go to Las Noches at 9.  If you do not see me, I will be inside.  Your names will be on the list.  No need to worry, no harm shall befall you; I shall make sure of that.

That was it.  Why would he invite us to the biggest bash this year, after he practically killed Jou, Honda, and Anzu???  A small part of me wouldn't have minded if Anzu and Honda were hurt more…Jou wasn't as bad as the other two.  It was just that Honda was his best friend, so Jou was blindly devoted to him.

And Yugi did say we (or did he mean just me?) weren't going to be hurt.

I bit my lip in concentration.  I will go, and bring the rest of them with me!  Maybe then I could apologize to Yugi.

¤ Kami's POV ¤

The next ten days passed quickly for Yugi.  In truth, those were the best ten days he had all year.

He slept better, concentrated better, hunted better ( he had taken down one or two vampires every night so far), and his Jii-san had called, saying he would be gone for two more weeks.

The only mishap was when Kanako started a riot in my Literature class.  Something about the sensei expecting too much of us…and the occasional, okay, it was more like frequent, spitball didn't help her to keep herself after detention after school for two weeks.

Yugi still had not told him that he had left the Circle.  And today was the first.  And he only had three hours to pick something to wear, and then run to Las Noches.  Or maybe fly…he could shape shift after all. 

He shot down that idea.  Shape shifting mussed his clothes, and hair, no matter how much gel, up.

Sighing, he looked through his closet, throwing random clothes out onto the floor.

Finally, he settled on a tight, black turtleneck tank top that cut of a few inches above his newly pierced bellybutton. On both arms there was a black armband, about two inches thick, halfway down his bicep, and then there was also a black fingerless glove that came to his elbow.  Both the glove and the armband were connected with a narrow silver strip decorated with Egyptian symbols, reading, "Shadowed self fleeing into an unknown darkness".  He wore his usual leather pants; these were low cut.  Two chains, one was silver and one gold, wound around his waist, meeting, and coming down one side.  Yugi wore his black boots with two silver straps around them (like the ones in the show…).  And, of course, his faithful neck buckle.  To finish it off, he added eyeliner and some silver eye shadow.

Putting on his trench coat, he ran out of the game shop and out in to the night.

(I shouldn't have made him wear so much silver…it sounds stupid.)

_~ + ~_

Yay!!!!  The end of the seventh chapter!!!!!!  Sorry, it would have been longer, but I wanted to get it out sooner.  So keep reviewing!!!!!!  It makes me so happy.

Hopefully you people liked it, and if not, don't review unless you don't have something nice to write or constructive criticism. 


	8. Basium sorry it took so long!

Hehe, sorry it took so long to post another chapter.  Oh well, right to the story, I guess.  No use in prolonging the inevitable.  Enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget, Kami is short for Kami-sama, and that means God in Japanese.  I did not misspell Yami's name. *glares*

_~ + ~_

Chapter_08: Basium

_~ + ~_

Yugi's breath solidified in front of him, the cool air reacting violently with the warm air from his own mouth.  Bending slightly, he rested his hands on his leather-clad knees.

Even though he could run great distances without breaking a sweat, running in leather, in the freezing night, was another story altogether.  

Violet orbs glanced up, widening slightly as the realization hit them that they had arrived at their destination.

Las Noches glowed in an eerie purple haze, flickering lazily.

Gathering his wits about him, the little witch dove into the club, techno greeting his ears.

_~ + ~_

Crimson eyes snapped open from their perch.  Gazing silently over the crowd of both mortals and Vampires, with a few shape-shifters thrown in as well, the settled on a small figure making his way through the crowd.  A flash of hope, surprise and lust made their way across the usually blood stained orbs, then disappeared as quickly as they had come.

He waited silently, until the boy who had captured his heart and shattered it found him.

_~ + ~_

Yugi carefully made his way over to where he had sensed Yami's aura.  Of course, he stumbled a bit, the brightly colored lights swinging around the room through the heavy smog confused the small hikari.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he dodged through the crowd skillfully, eyes never leaving the dark beauty before him.

Although he still harbored some resentment towards the Vampire, he could not help but admit an undeniable attraction.

And then he was there, in front of his dark love.  Yami.

_~ + ~_

Crimson eyes opened slowly, drifting down to the small, leather-clad beauty before him.

A smile graced his features, although faint in magnitude.

The Small One hesitated, then eased onto a bar stool next to his own.

"So you came."  The smooth baritone voice exclaimed over the volume of the crowd.

"You sound surprised."

"Should I?"

"Did you not think that I might not have come?"

"There was no need for worry.  I knew well enough that you would come."

"And how may I ask?"

"A sixth sense, if you will."

"…."

The creature of the night grinned.  Licking its lips, he took time to observe the lithe body before him; how the midriff and low cut pants revealed a perfectly flat stomach, with a slight six-pack.  At the moment, the beauty before him was ordering a drink from Keela.

How long has she been bar tending in Las Noches?  Yami wondered, mindlessly tapping his fingers against the table.

"Why did you invite me to come here?"

That brought Yami back to the world of the waking.

"You should know why."

Yugi lay silent for a while, contemplating.

"Is it because…you…we…?"

He paused again.

"Why?"

The shinigami (a/n: is that spelled correctly…?) stood up, his movements' fluid.

Extending his hand, he locked gazes with Yugi.

"Care to dance?"  It was more a demand than a question.

Yugi concede, took the hand, and followed his dark beauty out onto the dance floor.

Yami smirked, knowing he was slowly winning the small one over.

Anything to infuriate Pegasus.

Anything.

_~ + ~_

Bakura strode through the dark alleyways, his hair glowing in the moonlight.  Purposefully, he headed towards Las Noches, where he looked forward to a drink.  Yami would be there, and it was always fun to annoy him.  As long as Bakura didn't piss him off too much, he would live to see another day.  

Becoming impatient, he leapt to the roof of the building on his left, and began running.  He hated taking his time to get places.  

Oh, but he could be very, very patient when it came to death.  He never rushed his kills.  Always drew them out so the victim could feel every drop leave their body.  And he _didn't_ use the anesthesia to dull his victim's senses.  Oh no, he wanted them to feel pain.

He may be powerful, extremely powerful, but he was still no match for Yami.  In fact, he knew no one that was as strong as Yami.

Bakura came to a halt, his white hair blowing gently in the wind.  Looking down his shades, he wore them as a fashion statement; he spotted Las Noches, the neon sign flickering lazily. 

Grinning, the dark spirit leapt from the top of the building to the ground, and stood up.

And fell back down again.

Growling, he stood up once more, ready to use all of his power on whatever insolent being dared knock him down and get his white shirt dirty.

_~ + ~_

Ryou had gotten Yugi's e-mail about ten days ago.  He didn't even want to remember what hell he had gone through to make sure Jou, Honda and Anzu were going to come.

It had taken him four days to make them believe him!!!

Then he had mysteriously gotten an invitation in his locker, and had shown it to the rest of his Circle.

So, it was finally April first.  Ryou had for some reason felt excited about this endeavor.  He had no idea why, either.  So he had gotten dressed, in a tight, wool-knit sweater that clung very nicely, and black leather pants.  He had boots on, black, and a pendant that was a golden rig with seven spikes hanging off the outer edge, and a triangle with an eye in the middle on the inside, hanging off a metal chain.  Putting on some black eyeliner, he rushed out to meet with the rest of his Circle.

_~ + ~_

Ryou was to meet them outside of Las Noches at nine.  He had only a few minutes to meet them, and walking the rest of the way would take him ten minutes.  

_Screw this, I'm running.  _

And with that thought, he ran towards Las Noches.  Glancing down at his watch, he had only a minute left, but the club was luckily around the corner.

Rounding the curb, he flew straight into a body and was sent tumbling to the ground.

_Gah!  My shirt! _*whines*_It's dirty!!!!_*pouts*

Remembering his manners, he dusted himself off, and offered his hand to the one he accidentally knocked down.

"I am so sorry, here, let me help…"

Ryou opened his eyes, and gazed down at the figure beneath him.  His eyes had a fire burning within, and growled.  The stranger was wearing a loose white shirt, now flecked in dust, and tight leather pants.  

Ryou was shocked.  This man looked remarkably like himself.  His eyes were narrower, but yet, alluring.  Ryou found himself turned on by the dark youth in front of him, that was, until, the stranger lunged at Ryou, fangs bared.

Then all thought left Ryou, leaving him paralyzed with fear.

_~ + ~_

You liked?  Not long, but oh well.  Review people!!!!


End file.
